Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{3q - 6}{q} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{3q - 6}{q} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(3q - 6) \times 9} {(q) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{27q - 54}{q}$